Ada and her Handcuffs
by Weskette
Summary: Ada's adventures useing her handcuffs. They help her in many ways. First with an annoying rookie. What other uses do they have?
1. Don't talk to Leon!

_Really REALLY random Idea. It is now 1:28 in the morning, I'm eating hamburger doritos and just had some mountian dew AND my best friend(a complete resi fangirl) is helping. Be prepared._

**Ada and her handcuffs**

Rebecca attempted to bend her hand around to the handcuffs lock. In her hand was a bobbie-pin and she was struggling to pick the lock. "Ehh!" She complained. Her head was throbbing. And she didn't know how the heck she had gotten to her own bathroom, and she now realized that something was written on her forehead. "What the-?"

She had just been twenty miles away in the meeting place of Umbrella agents(Certain -Special- members only).

She stopped struggling with the handcuffs a moment and stepped out of her bathroom. Making her way to her couch, she plopped down and started fiddling with the locks again. "Arah!" She cried out in frustration. "Why the hell are these on me!"

Many thoughts flooded her head on how to remove them from her wrists. Blowtorch, metal saw, a very sharp ax...

Three sharp knocks on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Who is it?" She called.

"It's me, Billy." A voice called.

"Is that you, Billy? Come in." Rebecca resumed her wrestle with the handcuffs as he opened the door.

"What the hell happened?" Billy exclaimed when he saw Rebecca in the cuffs.

"I don't know!" Rebecca nearly shouted. "One minute I was talking to Leon and the next I'm back at home, handcuffs on my wrists, and this written on my forehead!"

She pointed at her forehead. Billy stared at it. He knew that the woman that liked Leon was dangerous but he hadn't thought that she was jealous. "You mean she-?

"My best guess." Billy glanced at Rebecca's forehead again. In dark red marker, outlined in gold, were three taunting little words.

_**ADA WUZ HERE!**_

"She spelled "was" wrong!" Rebecca suddenly shouted.

X-X-X 20 miles away X-X-X

Leon sat confused on the fluffy couch. He was still trying to figure out what had happened only an hour before.

X-X-X

_"Hey, Leon." Rebecca greeted._

_Leon smiled slightly. "Hi."_

_The younger S.T.A.R.S member replied, "I can get that book I borrowed back to you soon."_

_"Cool. How was it?" Leon asked politely. He didn't know the girl well, but they were still friends. He saw Ada walk up besides the girl. She pointed past him and he glanced over his shoulder. When he looked back, the two women were gone._

X-X-X

Ada had returned in fifteen minutes but Rebecca was no where to be found. He suspected Ada may have had something to do with it. He didn't ask though, not yet.

Ada walked into the room and sat close to Leon. "Leon..." She said.

"Uhh..." He hesitated, "What exactly was that?"

"Oh," Ada said, "Just a little... Shall we say, pest problem to take care of..." She trailed off. In her hand, she fingered two markers. One was a deep, crimson red, and the other was a small gold one.

She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

_Did you expect this? There will be more chapters. As many as possible. Sorry for the extreme short-ness. It will be as hilarious as possible, but still a little naughty.(Next chapter is a little) R&R_


	2. Ada's advantage

_Well. This chapter is naughty. It also foreshadows a future chapter._

**Ada and her handcuffs**

Leon opened his eyes. The room around him was dark and he could barely see his surroundings. He could tell he was on a couch but that was about it. He swung his legs over the side and sat up. He was about to try and push himself off to stand up, but he couldn't get his hands apart. He realized what the cold metal sensation on his hands was.

Handcuffs.

"I see your awake, Leon." A seductive voice said. It had come from his right. He looked in that direction.

"Ada?" Leon asked. "Why am I here?"

"Why wouldn't you be?" Her voice came again.

"Well... I'm sure I wasn't here before. And..." He cut off when he realized that she was moving closer to him. He could smell her sakura perfume, she was soo close.

"Ada...?" He said nervously, looking towards the presence. She placed her hands on his shoulder and pulled him closer. Her soft lips met his.

Leon was unsure what was happening, but a moment later, he was kissing back. He felt her hands on his chest, rubbing on his sides. Her tongue passed over his lips, begging for entry. He granted her wish and opened his mouth a little.

He felt like he had melted from the heat in it. They had kissed before, once. But that had been when she was nearly dead. Then he had felt torn that she'd die, but now... Now it was different. Of course the fact that she had knocked him out and handcuffed him first changed it a little, but not _too_ much.

Her tongue danced in his mouth. He was dizzy from his high on her. He tried to move his hands to get closer to her, without avail.

He broke apart from her. "Uhh... These cuffs are kinda in the way..." He trailed off.

All of a sudden the lights came on and Leon could see. Rebecca, Barry, Claire and Jill came in. Leon finally realized that Ada was gone and he was in the place where all the S.T.A.R.S members met up.

The group that had just entered felt there eyes grow wide when they saw Leon. His shirt was disshevled, the first few buttons were undone. His hair was slightly messed up(which barely ever happened, even when he had just woken up).

"Leon?" Jill said, "What happened?" She came over and inspected the handcuffs.

"It was Ada, wasn't it?" Rebecca stated plainly. "She handcuffed me and wrote 'Ada wuz here' in big letters on my forehead. Misspelling 'was' I might add."

Leon nodded. "She kinda took advantage of my situation as well." He added.

"You okay, Leon?" Claire asked. She sat down close to him, and placed her hand on his leg.

"I'm fine. I said that she took advantage of me. I _never_ said that I didn't like it." Leon scooched away from her.

Jill took out her lockpick and proceeded to unlock the handcuffs and take them off him.

Leon rubbed his wrists and took the handcuffs from Jill. Looking them over, he found that just under the left cuffs lock was two small letters. _A.W_

Leon smirked, and slid the cuffs into his pocket. Had he the chance, he would be able to return the favor that Ada had given him.

* * *

_I need your opinion of what other adventures on handcuffs. I have 3-4 other ideas. Did you like it?_

_R&R._


End file.
